Passing Shadows
"I am ashamed of you." "You've made that clear before." "You can't run from this forever!" "I did it to protect us!" These are the shadows that surround us. These are the shadows that pass us by. These are the shadows that destroy us all. The Blurb Miles is trying so hard to find stability with Phoenix. But someone is following him, watching him, and judging him. There is no running, no hiding, because his ever thought is being tracked. All Miles wants to do is keep Phoenix safe, but what lengths must he go to to achieve that? Part One: Miles When Miles arrived at the office, his secretary wasn't there. Normally, this wasn't an issue. Hannah lived far from the Prosecutor's Office, and traffic was always bad from where she drove. But today, Miles was late due to an accident on 5th Street, and it was nearly 10am. Hannah was always at the office before 10. Miles decided not to worry about it, and instead headed into Office 1202. The paperwork he'd foolishly left behind was still on his desk, and Miles sighed as he sat down to do it. He didn't do anything but fill out the forms for the next several hours, ignoring every sound from the outside world. Miles had been forced to put on some classical music, to drown out the sounds of sirens outside. The sirens were a typical part of working at the Prosecutor's Office, but today, Miles found them especially irritating. Sometime around 2pm, Detective Gumshoe entered the office, "Mr. Edgeworth sir! We've got a problem!" Miles sighed, "There is always a problem, Detective. It's part of being a prosecutor. What heinious crime has been committed now?" Gumshoe gulped, "Well sir, your secretary hasn't shown up at all today..." Has he met Hannah? "What about her, Detective?" Miles asked, "Ms. Fright isn't the most punctual of people." "Sir... she's dead." This jolted Miles out of any thoughts he was considering, "What? What do you mean she's dead?" Gumshoe sighed, "There was a horrible accident this morning." ...I passed that accident. Was... was that Hannah's crushed body? "I-I see, Detective. Do you know the details?" Miles stuttered, trying to remain calm. Gumshoe nodded, "She was killed upon impact. The people at the morgue said she was drugged. Sleeping pills." Where have I heard that before? "Has anyone been assigned to the case yet?" Miles asked. "Nope, pal. Oh, there's something else I have to show you." Gumshoe rumaged in his pockets, and handed Miles a piece of crumpled paper. The paper had a message, written in blood. MILES "What the-" Miles broke off, as suddenly, Gumshoe grabbed his arms, and handcuffed Miles. "Sorry pal. You're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you." Miles kept silent, as Gumshoe led him down the stairs, and into the waiting police car. He stayed silent as he was transferred into the Detetion Center, for the second time in his life. Well... It's not Christmas, this time. Miles didn't speak until he was handed a phone, and allowed one call. He dialed the number, and waited. Then the person picked up. "Wright Talent Agency. Phoenix Wright speaking." "Talent Agency? Wright, what the hell?" There was silence, "Edgeworth? Why are you calling from... the Detention Center?" Miles sighed, "They arrested me. I've been accused of drugging my secretary, which led to her death." "And you want me to defend you? Why didn't this happen a week ago?!" Oh no... I forgot... Wright got.... "You're disbarred. You can't... Wright, you need to find the best attorney you can. Please." "I'll send someone down. If they don't come... Well, that won't happen. I'm sorry, Edgeworth." "Time's up." The Bailiff said, and shut down the phone line. Miles simply nodded, and returned to his cell, where he sat for the next several hours. Please Wright... turn this about, in the way only you can... ~'' The clock ticked. Miles remained silent. Ever since the phone call to Phoenix, he hadn't had a reason to speak. Until the guard returned, leading him to the Visitor's Room. Miles sat down in the steel chair, and frowned as Kristoph Gavin entered the other side. ''Is he really the attorney Wright reccomended? After all the shady buisness, and back alley deals... The term 'Demon Defence Attorney' comes to mind. Kristoph sat down, and looked Miles in the eye, "So... the famed Prosecutor falls, does he?" "I can't believe Wright sent you of all people." "Temper, temper. I'm simply amazed that you managed to get arrested again." Kristoph said softly, "Phoenix has requested that I defend you. If I weren't so close with him..." Miles glared. Kristoph's eyes disappeared behind his glasses, "So tell me, Miles. Why are you here?" "Apparently, I drugged my secretary, and she died because of it." Kristoph's voice was so eerily calm, it sent chills up Miles' spine. Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Worse Category:Wrightworth Category:Non-Warriors Category:Ace Attorney